A Magical Puzzle
by elolocked22
Summary: John Watson attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and meets an odd boy who seems to know everything simply by looking, and the famous Potter children. School has never been more interesting. Johnlock will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Puzzle

Year One

Chapter One

On September 1st, a very nervous John Watson stands in Kings Cross Station gripping his mother's hand and staring up at the sign saying he is on platform nine. John is a small boy, barely 11, with closely cut light brown hair and warm brown eyes. His mother resembles him closely. She is short and slightly mousey, but gives off an air of being kind and loving. A thirteen-year-old girl with two brown braids to just below her shoulders is tugging at her mother's other hand, pulling her and her younger brother towards the barrier in between platforms nine and ten. Both kids are pushing a trolley, each with big worn brown trunks on them.

"Okay Harriet honey, you go first," mother says. Harriet gives a big smile, puts both hands on her trolley and takes off at a run towards the barrier, pushing the trolley in front. Right as it looks as though she is going to collide with the barrier, she disappears. Even though this is the third year John has watched his sister do this, it still amazes him.

"Johnny," mother says, smiling down at John "your turn!" John's knuckles turn white as his hands grip his trolley even harder. He quickly lets go of the handle, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He puts his hands back on the trolley. His nerves are showing clearly on his face as he starts pushing his trolley towards the barrier. He closes his eyes, gaining speed until he disappears. When he slowly opens his eyes, he is standing on a platform crowded with people. Steam billows around from a huge scarlet train. John can feel the buzz of everyone around him, as they say good-bye to their families, re-unite with friends, and get excitedly on the train. Harriet, who has been running around saying hi to all her friends, comes back up to John and their mother, who has just appeared behind.

"Come on Johnny! This is it!" Harriet squeals, grabbing John's shoulders. She leans around John to kiss their mother, before running back to her friends. John and mother watch as she loads her trunk on to the train and disappears onto it. John turns around and hugs his mother tightly, not letting go.

"Mommy, will you come too please? I'm scared" John says into his mothers shoulder. Mother kisses his head and runs her hands through John's hair.

"You are my big strong boy Johnny, and mommy is so proud of you" she whispers. She pulls back; putting her hands on Johns shoulders, and looks him in his eyes. "Go with your sister Johnny. You will have fun, I promise." She then puts her lips to his temple, before turning him around and gently pushing him towards the train. As John hauls his trunk onto the train, he turns to look at his mother. She has tears in her eyes and gives him a sad smile. John blinks many times to keep back his tears.

John's daddy had died two years ago, and since then his mother had been weaker. She relied heavily on Harriet and John. During the year while Harriet was away at school, John worked hard to help his mother. He was worried, now that he was starting at school, about his mother.

Mother shoos John inside with her hand. John turns and pulls his trunk down the hall, looking in the train compartments for his sister. In the 7th compartment down sits Harriet, surrounded by her friends. John sees that she has not made any room for him. Feeling incredibly nervous, John continues down. Everywhere seems full. In the very last compartment sits a tall, thin boy staring out the window.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else seems to be full," John says, pulling the door open. The boy says nothing so John walks in, and heaves his trunk into the overhead compartment. The boy has not moved, and John nervously takes the seat opposite. He looks out onto the platform, and to the solitary forlorn figure of his mother. He presses a hand to the window and the tears fill his eyes again as he watches her. The train starts moving, pulling out of the station. John keeps his eyes locked on his mother until her figure has disappeared into the distance. John rests his head on the widow and squeezes his eyes closed.

"First year." The words echo around the silent compartment. John opens his eyes in surprise. The boy is watching him. John nods slowly. The boy is right. John is on the Hogwarts express; the train that takes young witches and wizards to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best school of magic in Britain. "Me too" the boy states.

The boy stares at John, almost like he is analyzing him. John watches the boy too. He is tall lanky with very pale skin. He has a mop of curly black hair and eyes that look both blue and green.

"Death Eaters or Giants?" the boy asks. John looks at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Which war did your father die in? Death Eaters or Giants?" the boy asks bluntly.

"Giants" John says quietly, as his eyes fill with tears. Thirty years ago, the famous Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort in a legendary battle at Hogwarts. That battle is now referred to as the Battle of the Death Eaters, who were Lord Voldemort's men. Two years ago, some of the Death Eaters had banded together under someone who called himself The Savior. They had climbed the mountains, to the giant's lairs and convinced the giants to come down and wreck havoc. Their motives were the same as Lord Voldemort's, to rid the world of muggle-borns. Muggle-borns are witches or wizards born into families of regular people, called muggles. John's father, a well-known wizard, helped fight that war, but was killed. John's mother was a muggle, making John a half-blood.

"You wish to be in Gryffindor," the boy said. John nodded again, watching the boy suspiciously. Gryffindor is one of the four houses in Hogwarts. Each house holds people with certain personality types, and they become like family. Gryffindor are the brave and bold. Everyone in John's family was in Gryffindor, and John wanted to uphold that tradition. Hufflepuff were the kind and caring, Ravenclaw were the witty and smart, and Slytherin the cunning and ambitious.

The boy was still studying John, and it was quite unnerving. John wasn't sure he liked this boy, he was quite strange, and John didn't like how much he seemed to know about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The train shudders to a stop. John looks out his window, but can see nothing but the black night. He looks over at the boy, who is now standing at the door of the compartment. People start exiting the train onto the platform. John joins the throng, quickly losing sight of the strange boy. A massive man stands on the platform holding a lantern. He is the size of two men, put together, and has a huge gray beard and lots of long shaggy gray hair.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the man calls. "Hullo Lily," he smiles down at a girl John's age with thick red hair and green eyes. She smiles at him too. The huge man leads the first years down to a huge glittering lake, with little boats tied to the shore.

"Three to a boat!" The man calls. John climbs into one of the boats, and is accompanied by a girl with long curly white-blond hair to her waist and a boy with black hair and a permanent sneer.

"Anderson," the boy says, sticking out his hand, "My family is entirely pureblood. I think only pure bloods should be allowed in Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Erm…" John says. He decides Anderson is someone he doesn't want in his house.

"I think that everyone should be let it. It's only fair," the girl says dreamily. "I'm Magnolia." She looks expectantly at John.

"John, John Watson," He tells them.

"Pleasure," Anderson sneers. Magnolia just smiles dreamily.

"Hogwarts!" The large man says. Everyone gasps. John looks up and sees a magnificent castle sitting atop a hill, overlooking the lake. It looks old, but is alive and glittering with thousands of little lights. It is beautiful.

The boats glide through an archway to an underground cavern below the school. The large man ushers everyone out of their boats and up a set of stairs. At the top, the man fiddles with the lock of a large door and opens it. The kids are brought into a massive entry hall. John looks around in awe. Harriet wasn't kidding when he said Hogwarts was huge, his entire house could fit into this entry hall.

"Please come with me students," A pretty Asian woman said, "I am professor Chang." She brings them into a small room. On the other side of one of the walls, John can hear the buzz of thousands of students settling down and talking. After a few minutes, Professor Chang leads the first years though the door and into a massive dining hall. Four long tables filled most of the room, one for each house. Gryffindor was on John's far right, and Hufflepuff next to it. Ravenclaw was on his left, and Slytherin was next to it. At the end of the room sits a table perpendicular to the others, with the staff sitting at it.

Professor Chang leads them to the end of the room and has them stand facing the staff table. She sets down a stool in front of the kids and places an incredibly old hat on it.

"When I call your name you will come up and put the hat on. When you have been sorted you will go an sit with your table," Professor Chang tells them. "Anderson, Moira."

Anderson walks smugly up to the stool, sits down, and puts the hat on is head. It barely touches his head before it shouts "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupts in cheers and Anderson walks smugly to the table.

"Donovan, Sally." An African-American girl walks up, puts the hat on her head, and is made a Slytherin too.

"Holmes, Sherlock." The weird boy from the train walks up and takes the hat. John watches him, and just before Sherlock puts the hat on, he makes eye contact with John.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouts. John decides that Ravenclaw makes sense for Sherlock. The boy seemed to be very smart, and could tell a lot about John, seemingly only from looking. It scared John the way Sherlock did that.

Hooper, Molly is called up next and made the first Hufflepuff. She is a little girl, small for her age with a brown ponytail. She looks very nervous, but gives a small tentative smile as the Hufflepuff table cheers for her.

John looks around and studies the people in the hall. There is a wide array of people, and he recognizes very few of them, which makes him nervous. He glances over at Harriet and she gives him an encouraging smile. That makes him feel a little better. He pulls his attention back to Professor Chang and the hat to see a mousey boy with big ears named Henry Knight being sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Lovegood-Longbottom, Magnolia," is called next. She is the girl from John's boat. He is surprised by her last name. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were to prominent wizards in the Battle of the Death Eaters. John assumes she is their daughter.

"Malfoy, Scorpio," is a pale boy with white blond hair, who looks downright mean. He is sorted into Slytherin. Another person to avoid, John decides. Moriarty, James is called next. He is very short with wide staring eyes. John isn't sure what to think of him. John tries not to be the judging type, so he decides he should get to know James before passing a judgment. James is placed in Slytherin.

"Potter, Lily," Professor Chang calls next. John stares at her, surprised. He knows the older Potter boys go to Hogwarts because James, the oldest, is a third year like Harriet. John just hadn't realized that the youngest is his age. Lily is pretty, and John realizes she is the one the huge man with the boats was talking to. Then he realizes that the huge man must be Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. According to stories Hagrid was close to Harry Potter, so he probably knows the Potter kids as well.

John's train of thought is interrupted by the hat shouting Gryffindor, and the incredible amount of cheers that fill the hall. The Potter's name still holds lots of power and respect. Next up is Powers, Carl. John decides Carl looks like the kind of boy he wants as a friend. He is glad when Carl is put in Gryffindor, hoping he will be there too.

John glances up, and is transfixed by the ceiling, which looks like the sky, but he knows it can't actually be. He can see the full moon overhead, and thousands of glittering stars. He watches as a few clouds roll by, momentarily obscuring the perfect white orb.

"Oops! Sorry," the boy next to John whispers as he loses his balance. John only nods at him. The boy has curly red hair, is quite short, and slightly chubby, but looks very friendly.

John is surprised to hear when the next name called is Sawer, Sarah. Already onto the S's? John thinks in surprise. His name is not far off now, and he is worried. What if he is put in Slytherin? What if that hat never chooses a house? What would happen to him? John is distracted from his thoughts when Sarah walks up to the hat. She is very pretty, and she looks much older then John, even though they are the same year. John might even go so far as to call her beautiful. He has never seen a girl like her before. He is incredibly relieved when she is put in Gryffindor; he hopes he will get to know her.

"Stumford, Mike," is a stout boy with little round glasses, who is placed in Hufflepuff. Edward Vancoon is next, and is placed in Ravenclaw.

"Watson, John." John stares. It can't be his turn already. Shaking, he slowly walks up to the stool, and picks up the hat. He sits down, and right before the hat covers his eyes, John can see thousands of upturned, expectant faces. Then everything is dark.

"Hmm… I can see you aspire to be a hero, so Gryffindor is a good choice," the hat mutters in John's ear, "But you could also be good in Hufflepuff… You have a kind heart, and are very loyal…" John wishes for Gryffindor, he wants to be with his sister, and the pretty girl, Sarah, but mostly to be like his father. "Alright then," The hat says, "I guess it must be… GRYFFINDOR!" The last word is shouted for the whole hall to hear.

John stands up and smiles. He is so relieved to be in Gryffindor, he almost cries. He walks down to the table cheering for him on wobbly knees. Harriet jumps up and envelops him in a big hug.

"Good job Johnny!" she says with a smile. She leads him over to where she and her friends are sitting. "This is my brother Johnny," she tells them proudly. They smile at him and he smiles back as he sits down with Harriet.

When John looks up at the sorting again, Hugo Weasley has just been called up. He is the little boy who had fallen over next to John, before they had been sorted.

"That is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's youngest," Harriet whispers. "His older sister Rosie is a 2nd year in Gryffindor." Ron and Hermione were Harry Potter's best friends, and helped him conquer Lord Voldemort.

There is only one girl left waiting to be sorted. "Yao, Soo Lin." Professor Chang says. Soo Lin hurries forward and places the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts, and Soo Lin hurries over and takes a seat. Professor Chang picks up the stool and the hat and carries them out of the hall.

A sudden hush fills the hall as Headmistress McGonagall stands up. "I have a few notices, but before that, let us feast." John looks down surprised as the tables groan under the weight of thousands of platters of food. He eagerly begins filling his plate with all his favorite foods.

"John, some kid at the Ravenclaw table is staring at you," Harriet whispers. John and all of Harriet's friends turn to look. The kid turns out to be Sherlock Holmes, the strange boy from the train. Sherlock smirks at John, before looking back down at his dinner.

"He was in my compartment on the train," John informs the group. "He is weird but very perceptive."

"He is a Holmes right?" One of the girls asks. John nods. "His brother Mycroft is a 4th year in Slytherin. Mycroft always acts superior to everyone. I guess weirdness runs in the family."

Everyone laughs at this. John feels content sitting with Harriet and her friends. He feels like he fits in. He is glad he has people to sit with and talk to. People who can help him out if he needs it. A home away from home. Everything would be perfect if only his father were still alive.

* * *

_Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic and I appreciate all the views. You guys are awesome. Feedback is very welcome, as is ideas for the story line. I have some, but am always open to more. Please let me know what you think! It helps a lot. Thank you so much! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Being at Hogwarts was everything John had imagined. Even though his classes were hard, the fact that he was learning magic made it durable. John had a few friends. He and Carl spent all their time together. Carl was smart, which was a help to John, but he was also incredibly funny. John also liked being around Mike from Hufflepuff. The two don't see each other very often, but Mike was a huge help with John's homework, especially Herbology. John watches Sarah from afar, but she is very popular for a 1st year, and is dating Greg Lestrade, a 3rd year Gryffindor and the star keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

There is an early snowfall in November, making the castle cold and drafty. John spends his time working on homework in the library. Carl was put in detention by Professor Chang a week ago, so John has been studying alone. He struggles through piles of homework at a solitary table by the window.

"Hello there, John," Mike says, walking over and sitting down.

"Hi Mike," John says tiredly.

"You know John, you could always try a study buddy. Helps get through homework."

"I have Carl, he's just in detention right now."

"Carl is nice, but he doesn't count as a study buddy. Plus he is in so many clubs, his schedule will get to hectic to have time to help you."

"C'mon, who would want me as a study buddy?" John asks, looking over at Mike. Mike chuckles to himself. "What?"

"Well, you're the second person to say that to me today."

"Who was the first?" John asks curiously.

"Sherlock Holmes." Mike says with a small smile.

"Sherlock? The weird kid from Ravenclaw? He is so smart, why would he need a study buddy?"

"He has trouble focusing on things he finds boring, which is pretty much everything taught in class. And he likes having someone to talk to" Mike tells him. "Ah, speak of the devil! Hello Sherlock."

"Hello Mike," the tall boy responds, "Hello John. So you are my new study buddy?"

"What? How would you know that?" John asks. He remembers now how he doesn't like the way Sherlock can tell things just from looking.

"Well I told Mike this morning I must be hard to find a study buddy for and now here he is talking to you. And I overheard him telling you about me, so it was obvious." Sherlock says, sounding bored.

"We don't even know anything about each other," John points out.

Sherlock looks down at him, "I know you have an older sister who you love, but that you are annoyed by the way she treats you. I know that your father died in battle as a hero, and that you aspire to be like him. I know that you worry greatly about leaving your mother at home alone, while you are here. I know that you care a lot about your grades and your friends, and that you are very loyal. I know that the sorting hat wanted to place you in Hufflepuff, and that the reason you are in Gryffindor is because you asked the hat to be there."

John stares at him, then looks over at Mike, who gives a half smile and nods.

"He's always like that," Mike says. John sighs.

"Alright. We will meet here tomorrow at 7:00" Sherlock says, before turning around and walking away. Right before he disappears behind a shelf he turns, "Night" he says with a wink.

"Umm… Right then," John says with a nod.

Mike smiles, "You'll get used to him.

* * *

The next morning when John sits down at the Gryffindor table, Lily Potter slides in next to him.

"Hi John," she says brightly.

"Hi Lily," John answers. He realizes Lily is actually quite pretty. Her red hair and big green eyes make her quite appealing. John had just never noticed because he was so caught up on Sarah.

"So I hear you and Sherlock are going to be study buddies," Carl says leaning across the table.

John looks at him, "How would you know? Sherlock isn't the type to talk about his social life."

"I heard it from Magnolia."

"Magnolia? No. Your not… Are you?" John asks surprised.

"What?" Carl asks, blushing, "She is pretty and smart and very nice."

"Yeah, but she's a little weird…"

"John," Lily chides, "That's not nice. Magnolia is a really nice girl."

"Okay," John admits, "but how would she know?"

"Soo Lin. She is a Hufflepuff. Mike was telling her about Sherlock and you," Carl informs him.

"Great. Now people are talking. Just what I want." John says and turns back to his breakfast.

* * *

That night John walks to the library to study with Sherlock. He figures even though he doesn't really like the boy, that he might as well give it a shot, because he needs the help. He makes his way through the crowded shelves of books to the table he had been sitting at last night. When he arrives he finds Sherlock already there with a small girl who John believes is named Molly Hooper.

"Ah John," Sherlock says, noting Johns arrival, "come get you stuff out. Molly," he says, turning to the girl, "go get that book on charms for me, would you?" Molly nods and runs off.

"If you've got her, what do you need me for?" John asks Sherlock.

"Her? She's useless, just helps me find things. I don't know why she hangs around." Sherlock states. "So, charms. And, don't be boring."

John just stares. "What? You're not going to help?"

"Oh no, I'll figure it out in the end, doing the work is just tedious. Oh, and stop worrying about people talking, they do little else."

"What… How do you- how do you know I'm worrying? How did you know everything about me yesterday? And on the train? How do you do that?"

"I observe." Sherlock says simply. "I know you are worried because of how stiffly you are sitting, and the way you keep glancing around. I know you don't like me, anyone can see that, so the idea of working with me is not one that you are a fan of. The only reason you are is because you have been struggling a lot with the workloads. I know that because Mike told me. "

"Okay… and what about my family? How did you know about them?" John asks.

"I know that you love your sister, people love their families; sentiment," Sherlock says with an eye roll, "but I see the way you watch her when she is with her friends, and they way you try to be part of them. It's obvious is annoys you."

"And about my father? And having to leave my mother at home?" John asks.

"Well you don't have a father, anyone can see that. When you arrived at Kings Cross it was only you, your sister and a woman who could only be your mother. From the way your family grouped together, and the way you hung onto your mother, it's obvious your father is dead, not just unable to bring you to the station."

"Yes, but in war. How could you know that?"

"Because of you. The way you dressed was much like those who fought. The way you carry yourself. It shows you are aspiring to be like someone, and for a boy with no father, your father is the most obvious candidate. Since you are dressed and carry yourself like a fighter, and aspire to be like your father, then it makes sense he would have died in a war. There have only been two wars that he could have fought in, because any others would have been before he was born, and those were the Battle of the Death Eaters and the Battle of the Giants. I was assuming it would be giants because the death seems fresher on the minds of your family, but it could very well have been either.

"Because your father died in war, it is an honorable death, so he is remembered as a hero. I don't believe in heroes, but since your father died you would see him as one. Gryffindor is the house where all the heroes come from, so of course you would want to be in it. And then your sister is in Gryffindor, obviously, she was covered in the colors when you arrived. That would help your want for Gryffindor."

John stares at Sherlock, "And-"

"And how do I know you are worried about your mother," Sherlock cuts him off, "Not a difficult leap. She appears frail, tired, and sad. The way you stayed with her, and didn't want to let her go shows that you worry about her. Since your father died only two years ago, and she was in love with him, the death still sits heavy on her specifically. You are protective of her, so of course you worry about leaving her. Plus it was obvious in your face as the train pulled away that you wished you weren't leaving her behind."

"Okay, but how on Earth could you know that the hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff?" John asks.

"Because of how relieved you were when you took the hat off. You would have been happy had you just been placed in Gryffindor but the amount of relief on your face showed that the hat had considered another house. The only other house it could have considered for you would be Hufflepuff. No offence but you don't have the brains to be a Ravenclaw and you are don't have a mean bone in your body so Slytherin is out of the question. You are intensely loyal to your friends and your family, so Hufflepuff it is."

"That… was incredible," John says in awe. What had initially bothered him about Sherlock he now thought was amazing. It was still incredibly discerning, the way the boy could read everything about by looking, but it was also really cool. Clearly, Sherlock's first impressions of people are never wrong. He could be a useful person to have around, if he doesn't scare people off first.

"You think so?" Sherlock asks, surprised.

"Yes. Extraordinary. Quite… extraordinary."

"That's not what people usually say," Sherlock says quietly.

"What do they usually say?" John asks, interested.

"Piss off." Sherlock says, making John start laughing. Madam Pince, the incredibly ancient librarian who is rumored to have been at Hogwarts when Harry Potter went, walks by giving John a glare and shushing him. Sherlock gives a small grin as John tries to hold in his laughter.

"Here is the book Sherlock!" Molly says as she eagerly hands Sherlock an incredibly worn book.

"Thank you Molly," he responds. She smiles and blushes as she watches him. John realizes every time he has seen Sherlock around the school Molly has been following eagerly behind him, and it doesn't take an incredibly observant genius to figure out that she likes him. John feels for the little girl. Clearly, Sherlock is uninterested in a relationship of any kind, and hasn't picked up on the fact that Molly likes him.

"Hi Molly," says a nervous voice from behind the group. Everyone turns to look to see a short boy who John remembers from the sorting, but can't quite put a name to.

"Oh! Hello Jim," Molly says with a smile. Then John remembers; he is the little boy who was put in Slytherin, James Moriarty.

"Molly, I was wondering if you want to study with me tomorrow," Jim says, looking scared.

"Oh, um, sure… Sherlock is that okay?" Molly asks, looking at the boy.

"Gay" Sherlock mutters.

"What?" Molly asks, surprised.

"G-"Sherlock starts, but is cut off by John.

"Sherlock!" John hisses. Sherlock looks at him surprised. John glares at him, so he turns to Molly.

"Yes Molly, that is fine. I've got John."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Molly," Jim says with a small smile. She smiles back at him, and he turns and leaves.

"What was that you were saying Sherlock?" Molly asks him. Sherlock looks up at John, who subtly shakes his head.

"Nothing Molly." Sherlock says. He turns back to his book. John, recognizing the conversation as over, begins his homework.

* * *

Much later, after having struggled through all his work with very little help from Sherlock, who was busy reading his ancient charms book, John leaves the library for the Gryffindor common room. He is about half way there when a very pretty girl steps out of the shadows. She looks much older then John, who guesses a 4th year.

"Come with me please John Watson," she says, before walking down the hallway.

"Why? How do you know who I am?" John asks nervously.

"Just come." The girl tells him.

"Who are you?" he asks her.

"Anthea." She says, glancing back at John. "Come on, keep up." He pulls his bag up farther and follows her down the darkened hallway. She leads him to an empty classroom. There are a few candles around, shedding a little light on a boy, who John assumes is Anthea's age. He stands in the center of the room, with a hand resting on the back of one of the chairs. He wears a Slytherin scarf casually around his neck, making John instantly wary. The light of candles make a very small circle, leaving the corners dark.

"Hello John. Please, have a seat," the boy says, gesturing to a chair.

"No thank you," John says carefully, watching the older boy.

"You and Sherlock are study buddies now." John hears the door close, and looks behind him. Anthea is no longer in the room, and has closed the door behind her. John looks back at the boy.

"Who are you?" John asks.

"An interested party."

"Interested in Sherlock? Why?"

"I have my reasons," the boys says mysteriously.

"What is your name? And year?" John demands.

"Mycroft. I am a 4th year," the boy responds. John sucks in a quick breath. Mycroft. Didn't one of Harriet's friends say Sherlock's brother is names Mycroft? Mycroft isn't a very common name, so this must be the one.

"You are Sherlock's older brother aren't you?" John says.

"Yes. And I worry about him, constantly." John eyes him. For someone who worries about his brother, he sure doesn't seem to do anything about it. "I would be willing to arrange to have someone do some of your homework, completely under the radar, so you can have some time to yourself,"

"In return for what?" John asks bluntly. He knows people don't just do that; they always want something in return.

"Information," Mycroft says smoothly. "On my brother."

"You want me to spy on Sherlock for you. You are his bloody brother, what do you need someone else for?" John asks. It makes no sense. Aren't siblings supposed to watch out for each other? Why would Mycroft need him?

"There is too much… sibling rivalry… between us. He wont accept my help." Mycroft says simply.

"Sorry. I'm not going to spy on him for you." Just like the sorting hat told him, John is loyal to his friends.

"I haven't even told you how much of your homework I will have done for you," Mycroft starts.

"Don't bother," John says, "I'm not going to spy on Sherlock."

"Things will get interesting, it's time to pick a side."

"Are we done?" John asks. He is tired of this. He is ready for bed, and is worried he is going to get caught because he is up late.

"Think about it," Mycroft says.

"Good night." John turns and walks towards the door.

"Good night John," Mycroft says from behind him.

Outside the classroom, Anthea is standing with her nose in a book.

"Night," John says looking at her. She doesn't even glance up. John turns and walks towards his dormitory, thinking the night over in his head.

* * *

_Hello everyone! I am sorry I haven't posted in a while I was forced to go backpacking with school. Not what I would call fun. Fortunately I had this chapter already written. Hopefully there were no errors. Now that school is back on I will have to slow down with posting. Stick with me though! We will get through this fic! Please Please Please keep reading and reviewing! I love feedback, don't be shy. Thank you! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning at breakfast, before John sits down at his table, he walks over to where Sherlock is sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Sherlock sits by himself at the end of the table. Even though he is so brilliant, the other kids seem to not like him very much.

"I met your brother last night," John says when he walks up.

"Did he offer to do your homework in return for you spying on me?" Sherlock asks?

"Yes how did you kno-" he is cut off by Sherlock.

"What did you say?"

"No, of course!" John says incredulously. He would never spy on a friend, for anything. And yes, John realizes, Sherlock is his friend. Even though the boy is weird and a complete genius (in a freaky way), John likes him. He enjoys being around Sherlock. Plus, the poor boy needs a friend. He clearly has no idea how to act around people. I guess that happens when you are as smart as he is.

"Pity," Sherlock says, surprising John. "You could have shared your answers with me. Think it over next time." John stares at him.

"Umm… right then," John says.

"Last night," Sherlock starts, looking up at John.

"Yeah?"

"You got mad at me, you wanted me to stop talking when I said Jim was gay. Why?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" John asks. He realizes he finds it fascinating to listen when Sherlock goes through his deductions.

"It was obvious wasn't it?" Sherlock asks, surprised.

"Not to me…" John says.

"The way he holds himself; most guys slouch around. And the way he talks. Plus, he puts product in his hair." Sherlock says. He sounds a little unsure of himself as he says this.

"Sherlock, you don't slouch either," John points out. "And for gods sake, I put product in my hair!"

"John, you put shampoo in your hair. There is a difference. Just trust me on this, he is gay."

"Well maybe he hasn't figured that out yet," John says, "Just don't ruin this for Molly please." John feels bad for the poor girl. He figures it will be good for her to have a chance to get over Sherlock, and she doesn't need Sherlock ruining it for her. Plus, Jim asked her out, isn't that enough?

Just then a flash of red catches John's eye. He looks over to see Lily walking by. She turns her head and smiles at him, and John blushes a deep red. Sherlock notes this, and something flickers through his eyes.

John turns back to Sherlock, "Breakfast. See you later mate," and he walks back to his table.

"OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" rings through the air. Silence. Everyone in the great hall turns to see who has shouted. A Slytherin girl stands in the doorway, her eyes wide and terrified. She is incredibly white for someone who is African-American, John notes.

"That's Sally Donovan," Lily whispers in John's ear, giving him shivers, "She is in our year and a real bitch." John turns back to look at Sally, but his view is obstructed by Sherlock.

"Come on John! There is finally something interesting happening around here!" Sherlock says sounding excited. Lily looks up at him nervously, and then to John.

"It's ok," John whispers to her, "Sherlock has a weird sense of fun, and I'm sure whoever is dead and what happened will be sorted out."

That evening John goes to the library to meet with Sherlock to study as usual. He arrives, tired from the day, and plops into the seat next to the pale boy.

"Joe Goyle. A sixth year from Slytherin. He was found in the owlery this morning by Sally Donovan, a Slytherin first year. The teachers are saying it was a suicide. He had no markings on his body so it must have been poison. However none of my test results matched any poisons I've ever heard of. I looked through all the books here about poisons and it matched nothing. Nothing! And why the owlery…?" Sherlock fades off, slumping down in his seat with a brooding look on his face.

"Good evening to you too," John says with a small smile.

"Common courtesies. Not necessary. Waste of breath" Sherlock says, glaring at the bookcase in front of him.

"Come on, let's get some homework done," John says, pulling out his books and setting them on the table.

"Nope." Sherlock says simply, "I'm positive this wasn't a suicide."

John looks up quickly, and glances around the darkened library. "What? Why?"

"'Joe was happy with his life. He was in love with me and had so many good friends. I cant understand why he would kill himself!'" Sherlock says in a fake falsetto voice, "Francine Lewis. A Slytherin fourth year who was dating Joe. Neither of them have any brains all day, but it still doesn't make sense why Joe would kill himself. He was always having a good time, according to Mycroft. And the owlery… it makes no sense. Joe doesn't own an owl. I went and talked to Mcgonagall today, but she told me not to meddle, that for whatever sad reason, Joe had committed suicide."

"Did you have to do that?" John asks, "Now everything is suspenseful sitting in here." He glances around the library nervously. A shadow falls across the bookcase and John jumps. He looks over to see the end of a robe whipping behind the shelf, and hears a small chuckle come from whoever just disappeared. John glances at Sherlock, his eyes wide.

"What is it like, in your funny little brain? To be scared to easily? Obviously that was just a student looking for a book or something. " Sherlock rolls his eyes, looking at John.

"God Sherlock, you can be so insensitive," John groans, and starts his homework, ignoring Sherlock. They sit for a while in silence. John glaring at his books while he tries to get his homework done, Sherlock looking confused, thinking.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock says quietly, a half hour later. John looks up surprised.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Sherlock repeats looking up at John, who is completely taken aback, "I said something that offended you. I'm sorry." John can't believe it. Sherlock is apologizing? He doesn't care what people think about him, and doesn't care when he offends someone, so why is he says sorry? John looks at him, and sees Sherlock is watching him nervously, and a little worried as he waits for John's reply.

"It's alright," John assures Sherlock, "thanks though, for apologizing. Its very nice of you." Sherlock smiles a little at John, who goes back to him homework. He misses the look on Sherlock's face.

It's a few days before Christmas break, and John is making his way through the thick snow on the ground from the Herbology greenhouses back to school for lunch.

"Heads up John!" A girl calls playfully, and John turns, only to get a snowball in his face. When he clears the snow away, he sees Lily standing before him, a light snow falling on her red hair, and catching in her eyelashes. He cheeks are flushed pink from the cold, and her green eyes sparkle with laughter as she watches John.

Oh no you didn't!" John laughs and, dropping his bag, he scoops up some snow and chases after Lily. She laughs and drops her back as well, running through the snow. Her foot catches something hidden, and she tumbles down laughing. John slides down next to her and shoves his snow down her collar. She squirms, giggling, as the cold makes contact with her body. She blinks up at John, smiling, her eyes glowing. He is transfixed. Lily is beautiful. Without thinking, John leans down and kisses her. Her lips are cold against his, but she smiles through the kiss.

"Do you wanna… maybe… go out with me?" John asks nervously.

Lily laughs, her face lighting up, "I thought you would never ask." She smiles at him and pulls he face down to meet hers again. She runs her fingers through John's hair, and he cups her face in his hands. Inside, John is glowing. He loves being around Lily, she is hilarious and so sweet, not to mention beautiful.

"Come on, lunch" Lily says, taking John's hand and pulling him up. She laced their fingers together as they walked to lunch.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have a few notes. There are a couple characters with slightly different names or ages from what is stated in the books or tv show and that is because I am modifying the characters slightly. I have also made characters from Harry Potter teachers in this, or had them marry people who they did not in the books. I am sorry if it has caused you confusion, it is just they way I have imagined it. Please keep reading and reviewing! I like feedback :) and sorry this was kind of a short chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The holidays passed in a blur. John went home with Harriet, but spent most of the break sending owls to Lily, who was home with her family. John was glad to see his mother was holding up all right without either of her kids. She had even found herself a boyfriend, who seemed like a decent fellow. Sherlock had stayed at school for the holidays, as he was in the middle of a fight with Mycroft, and had no intention of spending any time with the elder Holmes boy.

Back at school, things were relatively normal, other then the fact that John and Lily were inseparable. They spent all their time holding hands, and would occasionally sneak off to find an empty classroom to kiss in. All their friends were pleased for them, and John all but forgot about Sarah in the bliss of spending all his time with Lily. The only person who did not seem please with this new arrangement was Sherlock. John brought Lily to their nightly study meetings, and each time Sherlock was ruder to the poor girl. At first John credited it too Sherlock's bad social skills, but he was beginning to realize that it was intentional.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Fillmore?" The ancient Herbology teacher Professor Sprout asks, looking around the greenhouse. Outside the snow is falling heavily in the early January air. The students breath make puffs of steam, and they all shiver slightly, waiting for the lesson to begin. Everyone shakes their heads, looking around for James Fillmore.

The door of the greenhouse opens, letting in a gust of winter air, and making the kids shiver. Professor Johnson walks in, looking somber. Professor Johnson is the Muggle Studies teacher, and John's been told that she is very strict. She stalks her way up to Professor Sprout and leans in, saying something quietly. Professor Sprout puts a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. Then she turns to the class.

"James Fillmore, unfortunately, took his life last night." Professor Sprout says sadly. The students gasp collectively. A few girls start crying, and Lily grabs John's hand, leaning into him. He gives her hand a squeeze and smiles reassuringly at her.

"He killed himself?" Lily whispers, looking up at John with wide eyes, "Why would he do that?"

John just shakes his head.

"James Fillmore, a Hufflepuff second year. Found dead in Filch's office, by Filch himself, as he went to write up a report on someone," Sherlock says as John and Lily walk in that night, "Fillmore has never done anything wrong, never been put in detention, why would he be in Filch's office? And of all the places to kill yourself, why there?"

"This is the second suicide this year," Lily says softly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Sherlock says glaring at her, "but no, I am sure these are not suicides."

"Come on Sherlock, not this again." John says, pissed at Sherlock's relentless rudeness to Lily.

"John, you can't ignore this. It's glaring at you in the face. You cant be this spectacularly ignorant! Lily already is I don't need it rubbing off on you." Sherlock hisses, looking frustrated, "Now both of you, SHUT UP!"

"Let's go Lil, Sherlock's being a dick, let's go find Carl." John says pulling Lily from the library. As he reaches the door, John turns to look back at Sherlock. The other boys face is sad as he looks after John, but when he sees John watching, it quickly turns into a glare.

Over the next few weeks, John spends his time with Carl and his other Gryffindor buddies, and of course, Lily. John feels bad about how badly Sherlock treated her, and tries to make up for it in every way he can. He no longer goes to study with Sherlock in the library, instead spending his time in the Gryffindor common room, getting help on his homework from Greg Lestrade, a ruggedly handsome, burly third year boy who plays keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

John does his best not to think about the tall pale boy who now sulks around the school. Sherlock had been John's best, and for a while, only friend, but in John's eyes, that doesn't make up for the way Sherlock had been treating Lily. He knows Sherlock has all of zero social skills, but lately he had been worse then John had ever seen him, and only towards one person.

Sherlock is a social outcast at Hogwarts. People avoid him at all costs, unless to make fun of him, or beat him up. However lately, John has noticed Molly; the tiny Hufflepuff who's dating Jim, spends a lot of time following Sherlock around. John suspects Molly still likes Sherlock, but knows he will never return her affections, which is why she dates Jim.

Though John won't admit it, he misses the other boy terribly. He loved spending time with Sherlock, and listening to him make his deductions. He wants Sherlock back as a friend, but needs Sherlock to apologize for what he did to Lily.

"John, we need to talk." John looks up to see Mycroft Holmes looking down at him.

"No thanks," John says, turning to go.

Mycroft puts a hand on John's shoulder, applying just enough pressure for John to know he had better turn around right now. John turns. "That's better," Mycroft purrs, and leads John to an empty classroom.

John looks nervously at Mycroft. He hasn't spoken to the elder Holmes since he made to offer to do John's homework for him. "What do you want?" John asks quietly.

"What is going on with you and Sherlock?"

"What?" John asks, a little mad now.

"You became friends and I saw him happier then he's ever been, but now you two don't spend any time together, and Sherlock is going downhill. I fear for him John. What happened?"

"He was being a dick." John states.

"You know Sherlock," Mycroft says, "He's always like that and you put up with him for months."

"To Lily."

"Ahh, Lily Potter. John's bonny lass," Mycroft looks at John, annoyed. "I need you to work out your problems with Sherlock, John. Otherwise things could turn out very bad, very quickly."

"Sherlock didn't listen to me then, he wont listen to me now. I'm sorry Mycroft, but you're his _brother_! Why don't you do something?"

"Too much bad blood between us, I'm afraid." Mycroft says with distain.

John sighs, annoyed with Mycroft and his instance that everyone should do everything for him. "Sorry." John says, and walks out of the room.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry it takes me so long to post, but I think you can count on a chapter a weekend, for the most part. Thank you so much for reading! _


End file.
